From Sea to Sand
by eveupontime
Summary: "It changes you. Knowing that they own you. Sure you can have all their riches but you are never the same." Finnick struggles through the hunger games to make it home to be with his family and friends in district 4.
1. Chapter 1

From sea to sand

Summary:  "It changes you. Knowing that they own you. Sure you can have all their riches but you are never the same." Finnick struggles through the hunger games to make it home to be with his family and friends in district 4.

Chapter one 

"Mom, stop. It's fine."

"I'm sorry Finnick. It's just that…"

"I know mom. But my hair is fine."

"You're right Finnick," tears trailed down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay mom. My name has only been put in there a few times."

"You're right Finnick. I'm just being silly."

"Mom, I'll see you soon." I walked out the door, ruffling my hair with my hands. I walked down small hill that leads to the town's center. Others followed the path towards town.

I grew up into a life full of training. My mom showed me anything that had to do with knot tying. I taught myself how to swim. I would go to the beach every day to swim. I pushed myself to swim faster. But I knew I would never survive in the Hunger Games. My mom had tried her best, but she could never afford training for me. I understood though. My mom worked as much as she could. She trained me when she wasn't working. She worked most of the time, helping others with laundry, cleaning houses or doing other simple tasks around the house. She mostly worked for the merchants and victors. Only merchant's children could afford training. Not only did I not have enough training but weapons were banned here in district four.

The path to town curved for miles around sand dunes and picnic tables. Other kids around my age moved in clumps towards the town center. My stomach rolled as my feet carried me towards the town center. The sun was hidden behind the gray clouds. The breeze carried the sea salt. The smell filled my nose.

My shoulder tingled with a small presence. I jumped turning around. They couldn't stop laughing. They joined me as I continued to walk.

"Come on Finnick. It's not like you sold your life away yet." Kit said.

"That's not funny." I said. A hint of a whine lingered in my voice. We stayed silent, watching the dirt path ahead of us. We did this every year.

"How many Finnick?"

"Too many to count. And you Kit?"

"Ten maybe eleven. What about you Bay?"

"Some. I wanted to help my family out."

"Hey Bay, isn't it Annie's first reaping today?"

"Yeah." He said nodding to the small girl straggling behind our group. We let the silence hang over us as we watched the sand turn to stone all too quickly. We all watched as Annie headed to her age section. We all headed to ours.

The ceremony started with all the traditions. Persei Odinshoot came onto the stage. A heavy set capital man. He had a large round face that was mostly odd. His nose was long and pointy.

Every year Persei Odinshoot would walk on stage in his high fashioned neon suits and give a speech with his capital accent. He welcomed us and we watched the old video about district 13. It was played every year.

Most people in school could probably say it in their sleep, if they wanted to.

"Now for our female tribute." He said, stumbling across the stage to the glass bowl placed on the left side of the stage. He reached his arm in, digging out the name. When his fingers pinched the paper, he came back to the mike.

"The lucky female tribute will be." His sausage fingers struggled to unfold the paper strip. "Valeria Perthshire."

The crowd turned to her. She moved to the stage slowly. Her red hair was pulled back and she wore a simple blue dress that came to her knees. The peace keepers brought her through the crowds. Her red hair was pulled back. She wore a loose blue dress. She stood next to Persei. She was tall compared to him. She stood there with her head held high. She was almost as tall as him.

He introduced Valeria. She never smiled. She just stared somewhere above our heads.

"And now for the lucky male tribute." Persei moved to the giant glass bowl on the right side of the stage. His hand dug through, pulling out a single slip. He walked back to the mike. "Finnick Odair."

Everyone turned to face me. My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. The peace keepers helped guide me from my spot. I climbed up the stone stairs, standing next to Persei and Valeria.

"Our tributes for district four. Now shake hands." Her hand was firm.

Persei made a few more comments in his speech. When the audience began to disappear, the peace keepers came. They brought us into the justice building.

The halls were long and narrow. The peace keepers brought me into an empty room. They left me lone. I turned around, opening up the door a little bit. The peace keepers stood outside.

I crossed the room, sitting on the couch. There was a window behind the couch. Outside the gray clouds were rolling in from the sea. The town square was empty. The door creaked. I turned slowly to see her.

"Oh Finnick." She ran to me. I hugged her. Her hair smelled like the sea. She pulled away from me. "You're so brave."

"Mom."

"Your father would be so proud."

"I know mom."

"When you're gone, you can see places I never could take you to."

"I know mom."

"And I will see you as soon as you come home. Right?"

"Yep." She pulled me in for another hug. Tears streaked her face. We jumped as the peace keeper came in to take her away. I turned facing the pictures that hung on the walls. They were simple paintings of flowers.

The door creaked again.

"How are you Finnick?"

"How am I? How are you Kit? You look awful."

"You're just jealous that I look better than you."

"You lie."

"Do not."

"I'm fine. At least think I am. What about you."

"Oh I'm just great. My best friend has to leave. He is the only one that can help me with my family problems and he is leaving. Yep I'm just great."

Kit, you'll be fine. You have Bay and my mom can help."

"I know you'll win."

"How can I? Valeria is a victor's daughter. She has been training all her life."

"Finnick, I have seen you with a knife and you're good. You're the fastest swimmer in district four. You have a knot tying skill that can help you make nets and traps. And you have a reason to come home."

"What's that?"

"You have us. Your friends and your mom need you. You will fight to come home."

"Why does everyone believe that?"

"Because we know it's true."

"Just be careful while I'm gone. And please take care of my mom. You and Bay are like her children and you're all she has while I'm gone."

"I'll keep her safe."

"Thanks." The peace keepers come in again, taking Kit away. I faced the window. The sky was completely gray. Rain was pounding on the stray citizens of district four.

"Hey Finnick." Bay stood in the door way with Annie standing behind him.

"Hey Bay."

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

"You know you'll win right?"

"That's what I keep hearing."

"It's true."

"Watch Kit and my mom for me."

"No problem. They are like family to us."

"And take care of Annie."

"Trust me on this one. I will always take care of her. Why do you sound like you're saying goodbye?"

"Because I am."

"Don't say goodbye. Say see you soon."

"Okay." Bay came over and hugged me as well as Annie.

"Come home Finnick." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "I'll try to come home."

**Hey guys. Let me know what you think. Please Review and i hoped you enjoyed. Please please review this it will make me very happy if you review and if you don't, i am goin to be sad. D: so please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. I would love it if you guys review more please. Sorry it took so long my computer deleted this. I also was upset that I didn't get that many reviews on the first chapter. If I don't get any more reviews I will end this story so please review.**

We had been on the train for only a few hours. The peace keepers took us from our rooms to the town center. We rode through the town. Persei talked with Valeria on the way.

On the train, they brought Valeria and I into the dinning cart so we could meet up with our mentors, plan some strategy and hopefully save one of our lives. I sat on the floor. Valeria and Persei both sat at the table. Lunch had been served hours ago. Now we sat and waited for our mentors to appear.

"Where are they? Why are they not here?" Valeria whined.

"Just give them time." Persei replied, looking over his newspaper.

"But if they don't help us we won't be able to stand a chance. How are we supposed to win?"

"Valeria, I trust they will be here soon."

"When? We have been sitting here waiting for them to explain a strategy to us but they are gone. They are going to be the reason that we die. Do you want to disappoint my parents? They expect you to bring me home alive."

"I will go find them." Persei said standing up and leaving the dining cart.

Valeria smiled at herself as she leaned back in her chair. I looked up at her and turned my eyes back to the windows.

"What are you looking at Fish boy?"

"To be honest nothing. The question is why are you staring at me? Am I that good looking or something?"

"Are you kidding? Every time a girl passes you, she crinkles her nose in disgust. All you will ever be is the boy who smelled of rotten fish."

"At least I'm not a spoiled selfish person like you."

"What… You…. You…." She stood and moved in front of me, shaking her finger over my head as she talked.

"What, did you run out of things to say about someone other than yourself?"

"You are going to pay for that." Her hands moved towards her hips.

"How?"

"Are you challenging me pretty boy?"

"So you admit I'm pretty?"

"You… You…"

"Ah here they are. Finnick, Valeria, these are your mentors. This is Crucis Aldjoy and Mags. Valeria your mentor is Crucis ns Finnick you have Mags." Persei said. "Now do you want to train together or separately?"

"Separate, I can't stand to be near him." Valeria replied, a smirk spread across her face.

Crucis and Valeria moved to the dining table. I looked up to Mags.

"Let's go to your room Finnick." She said with a kind smile.

I nodded, standing up to follow her. We walked down the halls. Shadows loomed over us. It had an eerie feel to it. Mags walked, stopping in front of a wooden door. She pulled a tiny silver key from her pocket, sliding it into the lock with ease. The lock clicked and she pushed the door open. It wasn't a huge room. A bed was set against one wall. A door to the bathroom lay on another. A dresser and matching night stand were placed near the bed.

Mags flicked the light on and made her way to the bed. She sat down, patting the seat next to her. I crept into the room, the door shutting behind me.

"So I have a few ideas for your image." I nodded waiting for her to continue. "How strong are you with a weapon?"

"I know how to use a knife, knot tying and a trident. That's all though and I never had any training."

"You seem rather quiet. Is this how you usually act?"

"No. When I am with my friends I talk more."

"You are a young face, one of the youngest district four has seen in years. You are a good looking boy. Are you good at flirting?"

I nodded.

"That could be your thing. I watched you when your name was called. That smile, the way you waved. You didn't let anyone know you were frightened. You had a gleam in your eyes when the pointed the mike to you. Flirting would be good for you. It would look natural."

"So all I have to do is flirt?"

"Keep it to simple smiles, polite waving, and sweet talking. Work on flaunting what you've got." I cracked a smile.

"See Finnick that is the smile you need to use."

"So all I have to do is flirt?"

"Yep all you have to do is flirt but you need to be confidante. Flirting with people will show that."

"Who do I flirt with?"

"The audience, the interviewers and anyone else."

I nodded.

"Finnick, in training master the wilderness stuff. Any survival skills will help you. Master the weapons you are comfortable with. Don't be too much of a showoff during the training but show that you have skills."

"Mags, do you think I will win?"

"I think you will. It's getting late; we should head back out to see the replays of the reaping." We both stood up a followed the hall to the dining cart again. Persei, Valeria and Crucis were already sitting around the TV area, spread across the couches. I pushed my way into a spot.

The TV lit up. Ceaser Flickerman appeared on the screen. His suit a piercing silver. Hi skin radiating shades of light teal. His hair held a dark shade of teal, matching his eyes. He spoke for hours as each district appeared on the screen. District one and two both had volunteers. District three passed by as normal. Our district and district five went by. District six, seven and eight. District nine and ten flew by. District eleven and twelve ended the show. Not a lot of tributes stood out. District one's tributes showed some promise. I was flirting with my smiles. Some of the tributes from the other districts cried. Every tribute was tall and pretty much older than me. This was going to a lot of work.

We all went our separate ways. I made my way down the hall, Mags following behind.

"See Finnick, you were the only one who made a statement. You showed the capital something they will love. This is going to help me get you sponsors."

"Thanks."

**So if nobody reviews I am deleting this story so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry but i am disappointed in the amount of reviews i am receiving for this story. If i am doing something wrong please tell me how to change it. If you think the story then tell me i should delete it. Just please review. I only have 4 reviews and i thought i didd pretty good on this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

im sorry i have been a little busy with school starting soon and a lot of writers block but i promise to have a new chapter up soon.


End file.
